mortlanfandomcom_da-20200215-history
Elwarerne
Elwarerne ”''Krigen gik ikke godt, og det kunne tyde på, at det var vores sidste dage. Det er i hvert fald, hvad jeg har fået fortalt. Jeg var selvfølgelig kun en lille dreng, så jeg kan ikke huske meget. Men krigen gik ikke, som folk havde frygtet. For to mænd trådte op og ledte os til sejr. Elwarion var den modigste og ædleste leder, vi overhovedet kunne have fået, og Pan... han var noget for sig selv” - fra Dæmonkrigen af Alfred Pans Tjener'' Elwarerne er Elwars folk. De er det første menneskefolk, der kæmpede sig til hele racens frihed i dæmonkrigen. De tilbeder både Amalosh, Syndor, Moniem, Halwar og Bearon. Deres første konge var Elwarion, og de regeres af en arve konge. Elwarerne er et meget ærligt og imødekommende folk. De er også kendt for at have en høj tolerance for deres gæsters opførelse, som de ikke har for deres eget folk. Mad og manerer Elwarerne bliver beskrevet af mange som det mest imødekommende menneskefolk, der elsker fremmede. De er meget åbne til andre kulturer og religioner, og det eneste punkt de bliver en smule arrige, er når man forsøger at ændre på deres kogekunst. De er meget stolte over deres spartanske og simple, men delikate madlavning. Faktisk siges det, at Elwars hær var den bedste proviant i Mortlan. Sprog og accent I Elwar taler et meget basalt sprog. Det er meget ned til jorden, og det er kun i den sydlige del af landet, at der er accent. Der er dog enkelte spor af tabarra ai linga i deres sprog, og de siger ofte ”kyrron durz rem roar” som afsked. Det betyder: Må du være stærk, og det fungerer ligesom held og lykke. Musikstil I Elwar foretrækker man lette og muntre sange om helte eller ulykkesfugle. Det skal være let at forstå, og de må ikke vare alt for længe, for man skal have tid til mange sange på en aften. Der er også en uskreven regel om, at når man kan omkvædet, så synger man med, og stilhed er ikke påkrævet. Tøjstil I Elwar bærer man meget ofte tunikaer til daglig og til afslapning. De fleste er lavet i brune og grønne materialer, men næsten alle bruger dem. Farven varier efter dog, efter hvor man er fra. I vest Elwar bruger de røde, i øst og nord er de grønne, og i Gildaron er de blå. Kapper er, efter elwarernes opfattelse, noget man bruger om vinteren og aldrig om sommeren. Når det komme til rustning, så foretrækker elwarerne en slagkofte og en ringbrynje. De bærer sjældent hjelm og da aldrig en af jern. Dette skyldes nok, at meget af Elwar består af slette, så de ridder meget fra by til by. Hierarki og forhold Elwar er folkets land, eller det sagde Alfred Pans Tjener engang. Men det betyder ikke, at folket regerer. Det betyder derimod, at herskerne arbejder for folket. De adelige bruger ikke deres tid på plot og sådan noget, for i Elwar er men opdraget til at være tilfreds. Hvis de laver et plot, så er det for at fjerne en farlig eller tosset person fra hierarkiet. Landet styres af deres arvekonge, som personligt styrer hovedstaden Goinborch. Men de enkelte byer styres hver af en fyrste Elwar ligger i et meget presset område. De har elvernes imperium og dværgene rundt om dem, og de to riger hader hinanden. Elwar ligger ofte i skudzonen for deres vrede, og de har været i krig med elverne. Samtidigt bor der både goblinger, trolde og kæmper i Elwar, men de har et meget fredeligt forhold til elwarerne. Der har dog været en enkelt krig mellem goblinger og mennesker, men hadet er for længe siden forsvundet. Elwar er også allierede med Norden, som de har en stærk alliance med. Nordboerne kommer oprindeligt fra Elwar, og de var først en koloni, men de er senere blevet et magtfuldt selvstændigt land. Elwar har dog et meget dårligt forhold til kultisterne fra Hemmelighedernes Bjerge. Kultisterne har forsøgt at invadere dem flere gange, og deres grænse er et farligt område. Folkehelte I Elwar ærer man Elwarion, Pan og Falk Lyssjæl mest. Elwarion var deres første konge, som blev trænet af guden Halwar, og han brugte det legendariske sværd Glador imod De Tres hære. Han ledte dem til sejr, og han er et symbol på håb. Pan var Bearons profet, og han var grundlægger af Bjørnens Krigere. Han er et symbol på naturen og troen i Elwar. Mange unge drømmer om at komme med i Bjørnens Krigere, men de fleste anser dem for at være en legende. Falk var den første paladin, og han reddede Elwar fra Urgundars hævn. Han var bare en normal mand, som samlede en stor hær og angreb dæmonerne. Han er et symbol på folket, og på hvad borgerne kan gøre. Paladinerne har også base i Elwar, og de har et godt forhold med Elwar.